An electric motor has a stator and a rotor which is rotatably placed in the stator. Conventionally, there is an electric motor whose stator has a stator core having a plurality of teeth and windings wound around the teeth of the stator core via insulators. The electric motor of this type is used as a motor for a compressor of an air conditioner and so on.
Windings are wound around the teeth. At this time, in order to insulate a crossover wire of each winding, an insulating tube, an insulating sleeve or the like is required. In an attempt to dispense with the insulating tube and so on, there is known a stator having insulators in a stator core that are provided with grooves in which the crossover wires are housed, so that contact of the crossover wires of one phase with the crossover wires of the other phases is prevented (e.g., see JP 2002-101596 A).
However, in a 6-slot concentrated winding stator, since the same phases are positioned 180 degrees opposite to each other, the length of a winding that runs without being wound increases, causing deterioration of winding workability at the time of wire connection. Moreover, a power wire of a winding of one phase is likely to be brought into contact with tooth winding portions of other phases.